


[ ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS ]

by AppAtamaTheInsomniac



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Short One Shot, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppAtamaTheInsomniac/pseuds/AppAtamaTheInsomniac
Summary: Credits to "putting a spin on all i want for christmas is you" by egg on youtube!  Please check them out, they're an amazing singer!Everyone has left.Not a single human soul remained on Earth.Not even my lover.Not even he was saved from the impending doom.I curse this "gift" from God.The gift of immortality.All I want for Christmas...is him...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	[ ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS ]

The crackling of the radio played in the background as I laid back, the soft beat of the piano curing my silence.

My small cat I had found loomed over the fire, staring at it with curious eyes as I smiled, my body was physically young, but my true age was well over thousands of years.

I had watched humans evolve and invent new things, the flame of creativity in their eyes constantly, but all good things come to an end.

As snow fell from the sky, so did my tears, the memories of my lovers last words on that Christmas day.

_"Oh, why I hope you don't get sick of me being here so much..."_

Of course, you were always a worry bug, worrying about others feelings more than your own.

I remember your soft laugh, always covering your mouth as you told me your smile was "ugly".

The soft feeling of my cats paw pressing against my arm made me realize how much I was crying.

My nose dripping with snot as my vision was blurry, "Apologies...I'm sorry..."

_"Ah! I'm sorry!"_

The sudden memory of my lover pained my, he said sorry for the littlest things, and it hurt to watch him panic over them.

His voice as he tripped over his words, blushing fiercely with embarrassment.

I stood, walking with my cat as they led me to the kitchen, most likely hungry.

The cat let out a soft meow as the food clanked against the bottom of the bowl, reminding me of...

...of the time we had our own cat...

 _"Heeeey! Bad_ _kittyy..."_

He'd always scold the cat for biting or scratching him, and would come over to me for help if their claws got stuck.

They were so funny, so cute together, I loved watching their drabbles and fun skits they did together.

On our last Christmas, we all wore matching sweaters.

A small family, all wearing green sweaters with a picture of a sleepy grey kitty on the front.

The cat nudged my hand, implying their wished for me to follow again.

_"Look! They're leading me somewhere, maybe we'll find treasure!"_

I chuckled at the fond memory, he'd always say that whenever an animal led us somewhere.

The cat pawed at a small drawer, a long forgotten one, I had stashed it away years ago, so for sure, most of the stuff inside would be disgusting...

As I slid it open, I noticed something, a small note with a picture of a grey cat.

My eyes watered as I read the lines, my throat sore...

_"Merry Christmas honey! This kitty shows how I feel about you.. you are a little grey cat to me.. you are funny and sweet.. and sometimes you will go away.. but like a cat, you will find your way back one day.. and I'm thankful for a friend like you.. I'll hold onto all the good times we share together, thank you for being my lover. I love you so much!"_

His signature was a mess at the end, the breath of time dragging away his existence slowly.

I knew it'd only be a matter of time before it was erased from my memory..

The Christmas we spent.

The dances we had.

The laughter we shared.

As the final lyric of the song faded out...

**_"All I want for Christmas is you, baby..."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Link to egg's song!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wT-pGu1kLuU


End file.
